


five days

by minle



Series: krtskweek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Day 2: Drama, Established Relationship, Kurotsukiweek2020, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, krtskweek2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: тсуккишима привык, что куроо очень занят в последнее время, но это не значит, что ему не бывает от этого грустно.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846702
Kudos: 6





	five days

**Author's Note:**

> [ в рамках #kurotsukiweek2020   
>  день 2. драма  
>  Отношения на расстоянии ]

тсуккишима просыпается необъяснимо рано, за окном — рассвет и тёплые оранжевые лучи, затапливающие комнату. спросонья (и сослепу, потому что, будем честны, кому будет не лень надевать очки в пять утра) тсуккишима даже находит это весьма красивым. он тянется за телефоном и делает пару снимков. проверять их качество и эстетичность крайне лениво, поэтому он просто заходит в мессенджер и скидывает это куроо с подписью ‘доброе утро’. он помнит, что сегодня у того рано тренировка и надеется, что тот хотя бы успеет проверить сообщения, а не увидит их, как обычно, уже днём во время перерыва. дождавшись удачной отправки, тсуккишима с чистой совестью засыпает снова.

когда он просыпается спустя четыре часа, прочитанным, разумеется, сообщение не значится.

…

в течение дня тсуккишима отправляет ещё сообщений десять — про наконец-то просмотренный сериал, который куроо советовал, про мудаков-соседей, про новую видеоигру, которая абсолютно тупая, но почему-то играл в неё тсуккишима не менее трёх часов подряд. даже скидывает своё селфи — просто ради отчётности, он его лицо всё ещё на месте и не претерпело никаких изменений.

ответа от куроо всё так же нет.

тсуккишима, в принципе, привык. он понимает, что у куроо усиленная программа тренировок, что домой тот приходит никакой, и дай бог, если перед сном напишет хотя бы пару сообщений (из которых одно — очередная история про его капитана команды, а второе — пожелание спокойной ночи). он привык, но это не значит, что ему не бывает от этого грустно. иногда тсуккишима сам по горло в делах и даже в онлайне не светится, но чаще всего он сидит дома, и единственным его развлечением становится просмотр всех сериалов и ведение бесконечного треда об этом в твиттере.

…

почти два дня от куроо ни ответа, ни привета (у тсуккишимы уже бессонница и апатия), но вечером второго дня внезапно появляется.

  
 **kuroo** **-** **san** **, 22:43**  
у тебя есть планы на следующую неделю?

_kei_ _, 2_ _2_ _:46  
_ Досмотреть клинику

 **kuroo** **-** **san** **, 22:47  
** ну тсукиииии  
я же серьезно

_kei, 22:47  
_ Нет

**kuroo** **-** **san** **, 22:48  
** отлично тогда просто оставайся дома и жди 😘😘

_kei, 22:50_

Тебя?

тсуккишима давит в себе разрушающую мысль, что, может быть, и правда его. надеяться, конечно, глупо — скорее всего, куроо просто подарит ему что-то классное. в последний раз это были пластинки (тсуккишиме правда нравится их коллекционировать) с любимыми джазовыми исполнителями тсуккишимы. правда, когда ему позвонил курьер, находился он у брата почти в соседней префектуре, из-за чего сюрприз немного не удался. теперь просьба куроо оставаться дома кажется вполне обоснованной для таких целей.

**kuroo-san, 22:53**

меня

тсуккишима не знает, будет ли считаться адекватным, если он сейчас закричит. соседи, наверное, не оценят, но тсуккишима так-то тоже особо не рад слушать их ругань в час ночи, поэтому позволяет себе минутную слабость. в любом случае, он не видел своего парня семь месяцев, он имеет право поорать.

_kei, 22:54_

Я люблю тебя, знаешь?

**kuroo-san, 22:55**

и я тебя кей

спокойной ночи

_kei, 22:55_  
Удачного дня завтра

…

всё время до приезда куроо тсуккишима, отчего-то дико нервничает. он всё ещё слабо верит в тот факт, что совсем скоро увидит куроо вживую и будет иметь возможность прикоснуться к нему. проводить с ним время. _как парочка._ несмотря на то, что встречаются тсуккишима с куроо уже почти два года, большую часть этого времени их разделяло расстояние. вместе пожить достаточно долгое время удалось лишь раз — когда тсуккишима напросился вместе с отцом в командировку, пообещав, что мешать не будет и вообще честно скроется с глаз долой у друга. тогда они жили у куроо почти полтора месяца, и это было лучшее время.

сейчас же тсуккишима не знает, что делать. куроо впервые приезжает к нему, а не наоборот, поэтому ему неловко жутко — а вдруг куроо не понравится квартира тсуккишимы? вдруг он устанет с ним жить? тсуккишима честно старается не думать об этом, но на всякий случай выдраивает всю квартиру от и до. и покупает фикус. просто для антуража.

…

**kuroo-san, 11:26**

встретишь?

_kei, 11:26_

Да  
Иначе ты потеряешься, и я буду искать тебя неделю

**kuroo-san, 11:2** **6**

ты в меня вообще не веришь(((

_kei, 11:27_

Зимой ты зашёл на пару к первакам  
В другом корпусе

**kuroo-san, 11:29**

меня буллят((((

_kei, 11:30_

Говорят правду  
Во сколько поезд?

**kuroo** **-** **san** **, 11:31**  
наконец-то ты перешёл к сути!!  
через три часа   
  
  
тсуккишима отправляет напоследок какой-то мем с котом (которые появились в галерее, собственно, только благодаря самому куроо) и идёт собираться. подступающая к горлу тревога намекает, что он долго провозится в ванной и у шкафа, поэтому чем раньше он начнёт, тем лучше.

…

на вокзале многолюдно и шумно, но тсуккишима, на удивление, почти не бесится из-за этого. он садится недалеко от выхода на нужную платформу, жуёт купленный по пути бутерброд (честно сказать, это его первая еда за день) и от скуки скроллит ленту твиттера. там куча мемов, реплаев всяких опросов по типу ‘сёмга или тунец’ от хинаты, какие-то подбадривающие всё и вся твиты от ямагучи. и твит от куроо. там фото с видом из окна поезда, а вместо подписи сердечки. как сентиментально, думает тсуккишима, аж противно. так противно, что он снимает здание вокзала и твитит в ответ, ограничившись одним красным сердцем.

это всё ещё до ужасного сентиментально, но всё-таки семь месяцев прошло, помните?

…

когда механический голос наконец-таки сообщает о прибытии поезда, в тсуккишиме просыпается паника. он привык грустить, что куроо ему не отвечает, привык просыпаться и быть единственным, кто желает доброго утра, привык верить их отношениям на словах, а здесь — здесь действия, здесь движение. тсуккишиму это пугает.

он идёт к поезду и чувствует, как сильно дрожат его руки. кажется, он даже во время матчей в старшей школе так не волновался, как сейчас.

из вагонов уже начинают выходить люди, и дальше всё будто кадрами — тсуккишима только моргать и успевает. куроо выходит со своим простым чёрным чемоданом, тсуккишима моргает. он озирается по сторонам, замечает знакомую блондинистую голову и улыбается ярко, тсуккишима снова моргает. чешет затылок нервно, моргает почти на каждый шаг куроо. тот подходит почти вплотную и вжимает в себя тсуккишиму.

— куроо… — шумно выдыхает тсуккишима, так же крепко обнимая парня. он ладонями гладит его спину, словно не может поверить, что всё это происходит взаправду. — ты надолго?

куроо отстраняется, прижимается губами к виску тсуккишимы и стоит так какое-то время, не отвечая. тсуккишима заранее напрягается, и куроо — вслед за ним. тишина затягивается, поэтому тсуккишима поднимает взгляд на лицо куроо и поднимает одну бровь в немом вопросе. куроо вздыхает, косит вниз глаза и говорит:

— на пять дней. а потом мы с командой уезжаем в киото на два месяца.

тсуккишима поджимает губы. конечно, он и не рассчитывал на долгий срок, но пять дней… это практически ничего по сравнению с тем, сколько они потом ещё не увидятся. отчего-то хочется по-детски заплакать. и слёзы почти скатываются из глаз, как куроо внезапно звонко целует сникшего тсуккишиму в нос и улыбается. берёт одной рукой чемодан, второй обнимает тсуккишиму за плечи и тащит его на выход с вокзала. у них ещё _целых_ пять дней.


End file.
